Mikan
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = みかん |released = November 21, 2007 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |length = 12:03 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Onna ni Sachi Are 34th Single (2007) |Next = Resonant Blue 36th Single (2008) }} Mikan (みかん; Mandarin Orange) is the 35th single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume. The song's title was chosen in accordance to the habit of eating mandarin oranges while sitting by a kotatsu, as a representation of each member's childhood memories. "Mikan"'s promotional video extends this concept further, by showing photographs of the members when they were children. It was released on November 21, 2007. Like its predecessor, there are three editions: 2 limited editions and a regular edition. Limited edition A is accompanied by a bonus DVD and photo card, while a 40-page booklet is available in limited edition B enclosed in a special package. Tracklist CD #Mikan #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL (ボン キュッ！ボン キュッ！BOMB GIRL) #Mikan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Mikan (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Mikan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasui *Bass: Mafune Katsuhiro *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Alto, Tenor, and Baritone Sax: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: Takahashi Ai Performances Concert Performances ;Mikan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Nakazawa Yuko, LoVendoЯ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Tsubaki Factory *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Oota Haruka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hello! Project *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ TV Performances *2007.11.18 Haromoni@ *2007.11.23 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.11.29 Utaban Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 38,667 Trivia *7th Generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on Youtube *In the music video, it shows images of the members when they were younger. The first time this was ever done in a Morning Musume MV was on their 6th single, Furusato. *After Kusumi Koharu graduated, her duet with Mitsui Aika became a solo. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Pyocopyoco Ultra. *In 2011, the song was then covered by Dream Morning Musume with the following members: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu. *The Dance shot version was featured in DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLE COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *This is the second single to not be in the weekly #5, the first being Morning Coffee. Additional Videos Morning Musume『Mikan』 (Close-up Ver.) Morning Musume『Mikan』 (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mikan, Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL cs:Mikan it:Mikan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Lowest Ranking Single